jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Leone Abbacchio
|gender = Male |nation = Italian |height = 188 cm |weight = |blood = A |hair = White |eyes = |color = |movie = Sling Blade |food = White Wine Ruchetta Salad Margherita Pizza |actor = Monica Bellucci |animal = |occupation = Ex-Police Officer Passione |flower = |musician = Claudio Monteverdi |sportsman = Ayrton Senna |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 456 5 Plus 1 |mangafinal = Chapter 550 Like the Falling Sky Chapter 591 Sleeping Slaves (2) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Tetsu Inada (PS2 Game) Taiten Kusunoki (All-Star Battle, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = }} is a core ally and a member of Bruno Buccellati's gang featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Abbacchio is a tall man of slim build. On his head is a serrated headpiece that acts as a headband.“Feelin’ JOJO”! Interview with Hirohiko Araki He keeps long, light hair, dividing into spikes that angle outwards or upwards at their ends. He wears a long, dark, lapelless overcoat with laces that cross his bare chest; dark pants, and black shoes. The buckle of his belt bears the silvery/golden insignia of the letter "A". When he was younger, during his service as a police officer, his hair was trimmed much shorter. Personality Abbacchio is stern and distrusting, believing that trust must be earned. To begin with, he antagonizes Giorno as the new member; highly critical of the assumptions embodied by his movements and actions; freely presenting Giorno a teacup of his own urine as a trial. He regrets his past, having caused the death of his partner as a policeman. He is highly dedicated to the mission of his group, aiming to absolve himself of or forget his mistake. Abilities Abbacchio's Stand, Moody Blues, re-enacts events occurring in a given place within a time specified by his user. Synopsis History Abbacchio became a police officer after graduating high school. He was very sincere about protecting people, but not long after he was stationed in his area, he realized his job had a lot of contradictions. Though the police officers risked their lives to protect the people, the people are not grateful, always trying to get out of punishments and sometimes even accusing the officers of not doing their job. And even the criminals who have been put away by the police can easily be released if they have enough money. Abbacchio began to learn of these contradictions, and one night while on patrol, he came across a man working with a prostitute. The man said that he and the girl were just trying to help the girl's father repay his debts, and quietly hands Abbacchio some money as a bribe. Abbacchio is conflicted as to whether or not he should accept the money, but reasons with himself that the streets are full of people like him and even if Abbacchio did send the man to jail, he could easily pay off the lawyer and judge to get out, and that he was still protecting the streets by accepting the money. One night a thief was reported breaking into an old man's house. Abbacchio and his partner arrived on the scene and split up to try and trap the thief. As Abbacchio entered the house, he stumbled upon the thief, who was trying to escape through a window. It turned out the thief was the same man Abbacchio had accepted the bribe from before. The man recognized Abbacchio and tried to reason with him that if Abbacchio let him go, the man wouldn't cause anymore trouble, but Abbacchio was adamant that he was arresting the man. The man said that if Abbacchio arrested him, then everyone would know that Abbacchio accepted bribes. As he talked, the man began to withdraw a gun, but before he could shoot Abbacchio, Abbacchio's partner burst in, shooting the man, but also getting shot in Abbacchio's place. Abbacchio was punished for accepting the bribe but the fact that his partner died because of his corruption, haunted Abbacchio. He lost his life's purpose and joined the gang, only ever happy when he received a mission of high importance, because it allowed him to forget everything else.Chapter 485: Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (7) Vento Aureo (2001) Abbacchio was introduced to Giorno as part of Buccellati's gang along with Narancia, Fugo, & Mista as someone that didn't have much respect for Giorno, even mentioning that he wasn't willing to show his Stand while Giorno was around simply because he was a new member. He first shows his Stand power as he helps Buccellati track down the man attacking the gang on the boat headed to Polpo's fortune. He, along with Giorno & Fugo, is sent to Pompeii to extract a key for the boss. It is there that Fugo is attacked by La Squadra di Esecuzione member Illuso, dragging him into the mirror world. Fugo then activates his Stand, Purple Haze, which was separated from his user through the mirror. Abbacchio alerts Giorno to run away since Purple Haze's power would instantly kill them both. Giorno wants to aid Fugo, but Abbacchio is adamant to leaving him since they have to obtain the key, regardless of their feelings to help Fugo. Abbacchio leaves to get the key as Giorno stays, as the two separate, Illuso attacks Abbacchio by pulling him into the mirror world, but to his surprise, Abbacchio substitutes himself with Moody Blues. Before he defeats him, Illuso pushes half of Moody Blues out and pulls half of Abbacchio in, preventing both him and his Stand from attacking. In a desperation move, Abbacchio grabs the key, cuts off his own hand, and uses Moody Blues to rewind his hand's movements back to where Giorno is. Illuso taunts Abbacchio as Giorno is only looking at the key instead of running off with it. After Illuso is defeated by Giorno and Fugo, Abbacchio loses consciousness wanting Giorno to learn from his actions. Buccellati later zips up Abbacchio's hand back on using Sticky Fingers. Abbacchio is present for a few more attacks from the assassination squad. After Buccellati encounters the Boss, he declares that assisting him with protecting Trish will label everyone who does so a traitor to Passione. Abbacchio eagerly steps on the boat saying that "I am a man with nowhere to go, I've been in many places in this country, but the only place I feel at peace...is with you!" Everyone but Fugo joins after. After attempting to use his Stand powers to replay the events leading up to a picture of the boss' daughter being taken, Abbacchio is killed by the Boss's Stand with a single punch through the stomach. Abbacchio is shown afterward passing on, as he joins the spirit of his old police partner who had already forgiven him. Legacy After his death, Abbacchio held in his hand a piece of an imprint of the bosses' face and his hands leading Buccellati's gang to partially see the face of the boss. Giorno was able to use Gold Experience to return the piece back to Abbacchio's mold. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Abbacchio appears as one of the 8 playable characters on the game. He is playable during Illuso's 2nd battle on SUPER STORY and some chapters on ANOTHER STORY. In gameplay, Abbacchio can only attack with regular punches and kicks as he has no real attacks of his own. When he activates Moody Blues, his Stand possesses stronger attacks and can be used to defend himself. Moody Blues' special ability allows Abbacchio to record all of the movements done by the player, however, Moody Blues will be frozen for a while as it records all of the movements. If it succeeds, when Abbacchio reactivates the same ability Moody Blues will "play" all those movements, giving the player a great chance to make combos. The recorded moves will stay "saved" until Abbacchio uses the recording ability again. Aside from being playable only on Illuso's battle, unlike Narancia and Buccellati, whose death appears before or after the chapter is cleared, Abbacchio's death possess a fully animated chapter on STORY MODE. All-Star Battle (PS3) Abbacchio appears on the PS3 title as menu explanatory character, being the player's guide during the BGM VIEW mode. Where he uses Moody Blues, so the player can listen to the game's soundtrack. Trivia * His personal hero is Ayrton Senna, Brazilian Formula One racer. * Abbacchio's favorite musical pieces are Claudio Monteverdi's compositions (The Magnificat). His favorite foods include white wine (Muller-Thurgau), ruchetta salad and margherita pizza. He dislikes arrogant people and queuing up. * Like his leader Buccellati, he is seen as a ghost in his last appearance; resting above the clouds, smiling softly, as if at peace with his circumstances. * Abbacchio is the first and only ally so far with a vaguely time-related ability, with Moody Blues able to rewind and replay events in a given area. * He appears along with Bruno Buccellati and Polpo in the one-shot Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI. Gallery Abbachio Profile.png|Abbacchio's profile Abbachio.png|First appearance 9e242f59.jpg|Offering Giorno a cup of "tea" Doppiokillsabachio.png|Diavolo (as Doppio) kills Abbacchio ac72321bd8266212770de32c09a4ed23.jpg|Final rest 1358377222597 2324 03.jpg|Abbacchio, Buccellati & Polpo cameo in Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI abbac_moody_ps2_jojoxserie.jpg|Abbacchio in background with his Stand, Moody Blues, in Vento Aureo (PS2) References Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Buccellati's Gang Category:Ghosts